Wonderland
by SkyiMello
Summary: Armin is a curious sixteen year old that can't help but look for interesting things in his family mansion. So, when he followed a white rabbit down a rabbit hole; he didn't expect to find nothing more than just dirt and roots. Instead, he enters an odd world that is on a brink of war between two queens. JeanxArmin. Other pairings will come up later in the story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Here's my first Armin x Jean fanfic:) I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once for this whole story: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan and I never will. This story is purely mine. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

The soft breeze drifted into the room as the sun willed its self to rise into the sky. The bright rays of light shimmered down to rest on the face of the blonde that was sleeping in his warm bed. He twitched his nose and slowly opened his eyes, only to close them fast due to the bright light in his face. He turned his body away from the window and tried to force himself to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of restlessly moving around, he gave up and sat up in his bed; rubbing his eyes childishly. Someone knocked on his bedroom door as he stood up and stretched.

"Master Armin, your father wants you to join him in the garden for tea today." The blonde, blue eyed boy looked up tiredly and nodded.

Armin Alert was the son of one of the most compelling and wealthiest business men in Great Britain, Joseph Alert. His father owned not only a very successful trading company, with his close friend William Pricket, but he also owned many reasonable sized, but still quite prosperous, businesses all around England itself. His mother, Marion Alert, was a duchess from a rich and powerful family. She was also very intelligent and taught Armin a great many things from complicated mathematical subjects to the history and culture of the places in other areas of the world.

Therefore, his desire to learn and explore the vast oceans and lands of the world were fuelled by the two most important figures in his life.

"Thank you," Armin smiled tiredly, looking at the tray in the maid's hands, "You can put the tray on my desk." The maid nodded and placed the tray down where the fair skinned blonde boy told her to place it and left.

Armin sighed and went to his rather large wardrobe to pick out today's clothes only to notice that an outfit was already picked out for him. The slender blonde boy picked up the blouse to examine it; only to realize that he never seen it before. It was a elegant blouse, though not too lavish, that was dyed in a light blue color; a few shades lighter than his sky blue eyes. It was long sleeved, with only a few frills near the wrists and collar; along with small silver buttons running up the front of the blouse and one on each wrist. There was also a pair of white trousers and simple black knee high boots.

The blonde looked back on the desk, only to see nicely polished wood, before he began to change.

* * *

"There you are darling! I thought you went and hid somewhere to read."

Armin entered the graceful garden and politely walked up to his parents who were sitting at a small table with another man. Both his father and the unknown person ceased their conversation and looked towards the blonde; his father beckoning him to take a seat next to him. Hesitantly, Armin walked forward and sat down in the seat that his father kindly assigned him to.

"Son, this is one of my close friends, John Edwards," The man shook Armin's hand, grinning almost like a mad man, and the blonde tentatively smiled back, mainly due to the sudden contact with the other man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Mine as well, young man. I work under your father and I sail to many of the places that your father can't go to." With that, both older males continued their almost forgotten conversation. A maid offered Armin some Earl Grey, which he gently accepted, and he began to listen to the conversation next to him; curiously wondering what he accidently interrupted when he entered the garden.

"-should have seen the look on the woman's face; pure shock! I've never seen anything like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, my good friend, you should have been there with me. You could have seen the most wonderful sights of India; the architecture is magnificent!"

"I've heard many things about it. What were the mosaics like? Are they as beautiful as many merchants say they are?"

"Oh, they're more than just beautiful, they are exquisite!"

"What do they lo-"

Armin tuned out the rest of the small talk between his father and the man; it was somehow boring to him, even though Armin loved listening to stories about the countries that traded with Great Britain. He instead picked up his tea cup and lightly drank from it while he looked at the garden and began to examine the vast amount of flowers; silently taking in the alluring, bright colors that looked like they were painted on each flower petal.

The blonde was observing the white roses, which were across from where he sat, when he saw a small rustling in the leaves. Armin quickly rubbed his eyes and blinked, _I must be dozing off or something because I thought I just saw something move in the rose_ _bushes_. The briar shook again; it was more noticeable to the blonde. Armin leaned over and lightly tapped his mother on the shoulder, his eyes glued to the small rose hedge, "Mother, did you see something moving in the rose bushes over there?" His mother lightly put the tea cup down on the table and looked in the direction that he son was looking at.

"No, darling, I don't see anything," She looked at Armin, "It must be your imagination." The blonde nodded slowly and took a sip of his tea; glancing once in a while at the rose bush.

* * *

Armin finished his last sip of his Earl Grey, when his mother pushed back her chair and lightly stood up; his father and John Edwards left long ago. A maid picked up the used tea cup as his mother turned to him.

"I'll be in the drawing room if you need me darling." The soft clicking of heels signaled her retreat to the mansion. Armin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

_Tick, tock..._

The blonde opened his eyes and scanned the area in front of him; trying to seek out the noise. His blue eyes locked on the white rose bush. Curiously, Armin rose from his chair and cautiously walked over to the brush.

He kneeled down in front of the plant, looking left and right, trying to figure out where the sound is located. Suddenly, when the blonde's blue eyes looked in front of him, a pair of silver-amber colored eyes looked back at him. Armin jumped back and fell down; blinking a couple of times. He looked back at the bush, only to see that the eyes disappeared.

_Tick, tick..._

The sound came from in front of him. Armin quickly scrambled towards the rose bush and looked into the plant. There were a pair of animal foot prints, but that was not what surprised the blonde.

Laying, in the middle of the foot prints, in a neat pile, was a shiny, silver pocket watch.

* * *

**A/N: This took me forever to write out but I hope it turned out ok. Reviews are amazing and I will update as fast as possible.**

**Until next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter! I thank all the amazing people who liked my story enough to favorite, review and, or, follow this story, it makes me feel like writing this is worth my time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Armin picked up the pocket watch and pulled it close to his face to examine it.

It was a startling silver, with small diamonds out lining the edge of the cover. The picture, that was engraved in quite marvelous detail, on the cover, was of a person bowing down in front of another person, who, in which, held a sword and pointed it over the shoulders of the person who was bowing. The blonde looked at the bowed person closely. The person had a thin figure and their hair ended just at their shoulders; just like Armin's. He then looked at the other person with the sword. That person looked like a woman, since the person was wearing a dress. She also had a short-like hair cut; ending just above her shoulders. Armin turned the watch over and read the inscription on the back:

_Until the End of Time,_

_ I Will Forever Bow to the _

_White Queen._

Armin's left eyebrow rose when he read the inscription; it sounded familiar to him. The blonde pocketed the watch and stood up quickly, looking left and right slightly, making sure that he was fully alone. Armin knew where he needed to go for the information, but it was nearly impossible to go there now; not since the accident. The blue eyed boy leaned to the right and noticed that the hall way was clear where he was looking. As fast, and as quietly, as the blonde could be, he ran out of the garden and into the hallway; not ever noticing the pair of eyes watching him in the rose bush.

* * *

The sound of boots clicking in the empty hallways echoed around the area. Armin slowed down to a walking pace as he tried to catch his breath, looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed. The blue eyed boy continued walking straight before quickly turning right down a small hallway that was usually missed by the many people living in the mansion. Armin soon reached an old wooden door that only had one thing engraved on the once shiny surface, the letter 'A' in script. Hands shaking, the blonde pulled out an odd looking key and placed it in the key hole. Armin turned the key to the right until he heard a quiet tick, signaling that the door was unlocked. He then pushed the door open, wincing at the squeaking sounds that the rusting hinges gave out, and entered the room before anyone could see him.

The blue eyed boy was in his father's private library, a place that he had been banned from since he was a young boy; five years of age to be precise. It was dustier and more worn down than Armin could remember. It used to be colorful. The walls a soft scarlet color with gold trim surrounding it and the candles illuminating the area made the shades look like they were glowing. The book shelves were shiny and clean while each book looked like it was just bought. The furniture was comfortable and beautiful at the same time; the pillows were soft to the touch. Over all, the room used to look like a paradise that the blonde used to love and enjoy. He could still hear the laughter of his parents when he tried to read a difficult word in the stories that they read each other. Everything seemed perfect until his parents had to go on a long travel to France and Spain. Armin's father hired a tutor to teach him the lessons that his parents, mainly his mother since his father worked, taught him. When his tutor came, the blonde remembered his name, Mr. Andresen if he was correct, seemed like a nice man in his early thirties. He would teach the blue eyed boy many things, even things that his parents never taught him, like acting and playing the violin; he knew how to play the piano and sing. Out of everything that Mr. Andresen let him do, he wasn't allowed to go into his father's library, no matter how many times he begged the man. After a month of this, though, Armin found a key in his father's office, he still has it now, and opened the door to the place that he loved so dearly. The blonde didn't know how long he was in there or how many books he read, but he looked up startled when the door of the library slammed open and a furious looking tutor staring at him.

Dust flew into Armin's face yet again as he continued to search through the vast number of books in the room. His fingers rubbed against the bindings of the next few books to see what the titles were.

"...Alchemy...Alexander the Great...Algeria..." The blonde continued to look at the books, muttering the titles as his eyes skimmed the spines. Eventually, he reached the end of the shelf and sighed, "It's not here either; I swear I've read this before." Armin slumped to the floor, tilting his head back towards the wall behind him. He looked over at the book shelf again and a familiar title caught his eyes. The blue eyed boy kneeled up towards the book shelf and pulled the book out of its place. "Romeo and Juliet," Armin opened the book and sighed yet again, "I guess I can read this and find the other book later." With the book in his hand, the blonde snuck out of the room, making sure that everything was in its place and the door was locked, and went back out to the garden.

* * *

The rough bark scraped his back as Armin slid down to lean at the base of the large willow tree in the garden.

Rays of sunlight cut through the small openings that the willow branches couldn't cover, giving the blonde enough light to read the tragedy in his hands.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend..._

Armin just loved this story and always wished to see it at one of the many popular theaters in London. Alas, his parents never had the right amount of time to bring him and he did not want to go with any of the maids to a place that he should enjoy with his family.

A flip of a page; another sigh.

Sometimes Armin wished that he was in another world, a world where he can be anything but himself. Not the weak, intelligent boy with a prosperous family with more money than half of London itself. No. The blonde wanted to be the outcast, the unexpected hero, like the characters in the many fantasy stories that he read almost all the time. Armin desired to be strong and more, for a lack of a better work, manly. His meager figure and slightly pale skin, along with his shoulder length blonde hair that was complemented with bright blue eyes, made him look more like a young girl than the youthful men of his age he has seen.

The blue eyed boy glanced away from the text and tilted his head back until it lightly hit the trunk of the willow tree. A delicate breeze drifted throughout the garden, leaves softly trembled in its wake. Armin opened his eyes, as the cool air wrapped around him like a blanket, and blinked a few times as his vision became normal. The blonde opened his book again to read but froze, just as he opened the cover, when he saw what was in front of him; a white rabbit.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry that its sort of short and slightly boring, I'm saving the part of when he enters wonderland for the next chapter. I don't own Romeo and Juliet but it fit in the story ok. I might not update next week since I have 4(?) other stories to write, but I'll try my best.**

**Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAYYYY! Chapter 3! It took me forever to do this; I was just too freakin lazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_A white rabbit._

Armin blinked a few times then looked back. It was still there, and it was looking for something. The blonde slowly stood up, abandoning his book completely, and stepped as quietly as possible towards the rabbit. Armin noticed that it was wearing a reddish-brown overcoat, with white trousers and a forest green vest that was complemented by a lighter green bow on its neck. The rabbit hopped in and out of the rose bushes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like English in the blue eyed boy's ears.

"...Where is it? I swear I dropped it here..."

Armin shook his head as he mentally told himself that he was hearing things and pulled the watch that he was examining earlier out of his trouser pocket; he looked at the clothed animal in front of him again. It was looking in the same place that the blonde found the metal object. The rabbit turned around to move on to the next bush when it finally noticed the human behind him. Time seemed to slow down as both living beings stared in shock and awe.

_Those eyes...they seem familiar..._ Armin's blue eyes widened; they were the same silver-amber eyes that he saw when he was searching for the ticking sound. The rabbit must have come to its senses as well because it immediately sprinted away; going towards one of the parts of the large forest that surrounded the estate. The blonde continued to gawk at the now vacant spot in front of him for a few more seconds before he scampered in the direction that the white rabbit went in.

At first, Armin couldn't see the perplexing creature as he ran up the small hills, following the barely noticeable rabbit prints in the grass. When he finally made it up the last and, quite frankly, largest hill, the blue eyed boy almost decided to quit the search and go back home. A flash of white at the edge of the woods caught his searching eyes and the blonde sprinted towards the animal, yelling at him to stop. The rabbit stopped for a millisecond before dashing in to the woods; Armin pursuing close behind.

The rabbit tried to evade the blonde that was running behind him, but Armin would have none of that.

The thorns and sharp branches on the many trees cut and stabbed the blue eyed boy's arms, legs, and torso, pulling and snagging on his light blue blouse and white trousers until small tears and rips were created. A tree limb hit Armin's face, yet again, giving him another small cut on his face; small droplets of blood formed and ran down his cheek. The rabbit took a sharp turn to the right, causing the blonde to hit his left shoulder hard into a tree as he tried, but failed to slow down enough to turn, and into an open field. The animal looked like it was going to run away again as Armin finally escaped the woods and stumbled to the ground a few feet from the creature. The rabbit moved his paw to dash into the forest when the blonde gasped loudly.

"Wait," The pain combined from Armin's injured shoulder and the cuts all over his body almost made him scream in agony, "Don't go, I have the thing you're looking for." The animal stopped whatever plan to move and looked at the blue eyed boy laying in front of him. Armin slowly took the silver pocket watch out of his trouser pocket and brought it up as close as he could to the rabbit's face without moving or scaring the creature. The animal cautiously hopped to the shiny metal mechanism in the blonde's hand and sniffed it before gingerly taking it out of his hand and examining the watch. Armin watched the animal in awe, mesmerized by its silver-amber eyes. The rabbit pocketed the watch and hopped away into the woods, but stopped just a few feet away to look at the blue eyed boy who laid his head down on the grass, feeling very tired all of a sudden. The clothed creature hopped back towards Armin and pawed at his head, successfully gaining the blonde's attention. Sky blue eyes met silver-amber ones as Armin looked at the creature in front of him in a slight daze, "Hm, what do you need?" The rabbit nuzzled at his hand, lifting the limb up onto its head; pulling it into the direction that it was going a minute earlier. Armin pulled himself up onto his knees, clearing his head a little, as the rabbit hopped slowly towards the woods. The blonde stood up and followed the animal, silently thankful for the much slower pace, "Where are we going?" The clothed creature didn't stop or anything he just continued, slightly ahead of the blue eyed boy, in the direction that he was going.

* * *

The second that both the rabbit and Armin entered the forest, the blonde knew that something was off.

There were no birds chirping, and if there were, it sounded eerie and disoriented. None of the lights rays were able to penetrate the thick, dark canopy that blanketed the area around them. Shadows seemed to grow and twist into odd shapes and alarming figures that seemed to creep up around them only to suddenly vanish when the blue eyed boy looked around. The white rabbit would stop once in while and listen for some unknown sound that Armin could not hear. It seemed like they entered a different world as they trudged onwards to the rabbit's destination.

After another chilling ten minutes, in the blonde's mind at least, of walking, they entered another open field; or so Armin thought.

In the middle of the area, there was a large oak tree with enormous twisting roots jegging out of the ground, combined with other smaller trees latching to the sides of the massive trunk. Light cut through the leaves of the thinner canopy as Armin heard light trills of small, brightly colored birds that circled around the tree.

_What an odd place. It's like an oasis in a barren, sweltering desert._ It was odd, the quite large area seemed just like the parts of the woods that Armin ran through to chase the animal ahead of him. Deer were grazing just twenty meters to the left of them, looking at them for a while before going back to their own business. A fox sprinted past them towards the tree, not even giving a second glance at the clothed rabbit and the blonde. Butterflies, bees, and other well known insects buzzed and flew all over the place; only staying the light areas though, as if they would be caught and devoured by the darkness that circled this small but beautiful haven.

As they drew closer to the oak tree in front of them, Armin noticed a reasonable sized hole in the center of a bundle of braided roots. The white rabbit then hopped quickly to the entrance of whatever tunnel that was under the tree. The blonde followed with wonder as the creature looked at him and turned his head to the hole. Armin bent down to be at the rabbit's level, "What is this place? Is it your home? It is quite a large rabbit hole for someone of your size-" The rabbit pushed at the blue eyed boy's shoulder with such strength that the blonde fell on his back. Armin stood up onto his knees as the clothed creature hopped closer to him. It pulled down the blonde's head with almost as much strength as it had when he pushed him.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you," Armin's eyes widened as he pulled his head back enough to look into silver-amber eyes, "There's no other way to get there." The rabbit shoved the blue eyed boy into the hole; neither one of them broke eye contact as the blonde screamed, as he fell into darkness.

* * *

_Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong_

Armin opened his eyes to see the face of a grandfather clock staring back at him; the hands on the clock signaling that it was four o'clock. The blonde looked around as he bumped into a floating rocking chair, his body unconsciously settled into the comfortable seat. _What in the world is this place?_ Another clock chimed, telling the blue eyed boy that it was now noon or midnight; Armin didn't know. More and more chimes, dongs, and ticks joined the other two clocks in an orchestra of time, the sounds increasing by each click of an hour. The noise pounded into the blonde's head as he accidently leaned back, to cover his ears, on the rocking chair and was suddenly shot out of the seat as the chair rocket forward.

"Ah!" An invisible force, it couldn't have been gravity, yanked Armin down as clocks and other household items whizzed pasted him at an unbelievable speed. The blonde was then quickly jerked up as the force slowed down to a lazy pace just before Armin collided into a floating piano that was playing some fast pace song that the blue eyed boy had never heard of. Instead, he clashed into a pile of books; the books flying away slowly as if time slowed them down. Armin grabbed one of them as it drifted towards him and read the title that was engraved in gold ink on the solid purple book, "...Love's Labour's Lost." The blonde began to open the book at a random page as the invisible force pulled him harshly down again; tearing the book away from his hands. Books pasted by him as he continued to sink lower into this never ending hole.

All of a sudden, the walls started to closed around Armin and the force pulled at him even harder as the walls seemed to squeeze the day lights out of the blue eyed boy. A blinding light appeared all around as a shadowed figure glided towards the blonde as he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**** Finally all the cool stuff will happen now that I got all of this done.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever but I had a ton of school work and huge swim meets that were very important...Oh! A lot of characters will be introduced in the next few chapters!**

**Another thing, I have like three different AU ideas that I would like to write, but I'm unsure of what I should write first...The AUs will be at the end of the chapter so review if you like one of them:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Warm..._

Sky blue eyes drowsily opened as Armin came to his senses and looked around, he wasn't floating anymore, instead, he was laying on a soft, green, satin couch; a quilt with complicated designs of hearts, aces, clubs, and diamonds was comfortably draped around his body. The blonde sat up cautiously while he took in the interior design of the room. The room was a dark green, almost the same shade as the couch, with gold paint outlining multiple squares in the wall that were positioned in a diagonal pattern. There were no windows or doors; there wasn't even any other furniture other than the couch that he was in.

Armin pulled at his shirt collar only to notice that it wasn't the same shirt that he wore earlier. The blue eyed boy looked down at his outfit, only to jump off the couch to examine himself more. Instead of his ripped light blue blouse, stained white trousers, and smudged black boots, he was in a baby blue dress that had lightly puffed sleeves and a white collar with two black buttons right under the middle of the collar. There were also frills on the edge of the bottom part of the dress, which matched the frills on the white apron that went over his dress. A large white bow was ties in the back to keep the apron in place as Armin walked around the room to find some other clothes to change into. A wardrobe appeared out of nowhere and the blonde rushed over and pulled open the doors, only to find that it was completely empty. The blue eyed boy sighed as he closed the doors. A long cabinet popped into the room and Armin repeated the same process that he did with the wardrobe; it only had books, paper, and ink bottles. The blonde sighed as he sank down into the couch and looked around the room one last time. He froze when he looked to his right, there was a door. Armin ran over and yanked open the door to escape the room, but not before he collided into someone.

The blonde fell back onto the floor, his breath taken away from the impact.

"Ow." Armin muttered as he looked up to see what he collided into. In front of him was an older teenager, maybe a year or two older than himself at most. He was wearing a red-brown colored over coat, covering a green vest, and pristine white trousers. Around his neck was a bow dyed in a lighter version of the green on his vest. _The clothes...they seem familiar, where have I seen them before?_ The blonde looked up to see the strangers face only to gasp in shock, "It...It's you!" The man looked confused for a second before kneeling down in front of Armin, who was still frozen in what most would call a mixture of awe, excitement, and confusion.

Silver-amber eyes stared worriedly at the boy in front of him as the blonde finally got over what ever state he was in to fully take in the other teenager's appearance. He was tall, maybe a head taller than Armin at most and his lightly tanned skin complemented his odd colored eyes. His hair was another curious wonder to the blue eyed boy. The top part of his head had light brown hair, ending just above his ears, but his undercut was the color of dark brown chocolate.

A hand was politely held out in front of Armin as the older teenager stood up. The blonde tentivly took his hand and was pulled up, softly crashing into the chest of the taller boy, due to his light weight. The stranger chuckled softly as Armin pulled himself away and gave him a glare that was meant to be intimidating but instead was rather cute. The teenager held out his hand yet again.

"I'm Jean." The blonde shook Jean's hand slowly.

"Armin, my name is Armin."

"Nice to meet you, Armin. We'll be leaving as soon as I find my key..." Armin nodded as Jean began to search around for the missing object before letting the words sink in.

"Wait! What do you mean by leaving?" The older teen stopped his search and looked at the blonde.

"We're going to the Castle of Aces, but most people call it the White Castle." Jean opened the wardrobe and searched through the unused clothes inside. Armin's eyes widened, there was nothing in it when he looked. The blue eyed boy walked up behind the brunette.

"Are there any clothes in there that are my size?" Jean looked at the boy.

"Why?"

Armin's nose twitched, "Can't you see that I'm wearing a dress?" The older teenager just blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not wearing any dress; in fact, it looks more like something a wealthy child would wear."

The blonde looked at himself and gasped. He was wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with golden clasps running down the front. An unclasped black vest with silver lining rested on top of the shirt and his black shorts went just above his knees. Armin also had on shin high black leather boots with large silver buckles up the sides; baby blue stockings continued up his legs for about ten more centimeters. A tie, which was the same color as his stockings, was loosely tied around his neck.

Jean tapped Armin's shoulder, making the smaller boy jump, "Ready to go?" The brunette handed the blue eyed boy a white trench coat with silver and black trims, the inside was the same light blue color. Armin looked at the coat before gingerly taking it from the older teenager and putting it on. Another door appeared out of nowhere and Jean pulled out the key that was searching for, putting it into the lock before stopping and turning back to the blonde. The brunette put his hand into the inside of his over coat and pulled out a watch, "This is for you. You mustn't lose it, Armin, or you won't be safe from the Red Queen." Jean placed the silver mechanism in Armin's palm and making the blue eyed boy's fingers close around it; the older boy turned back to finish his first task.

Armin looked at the cover of the pocket watch, admiring the artistic design. The border was made up of small, but very detailed, roses; each flower had a small sapphire in the center of its petals. The center picture was also, if not, even more detailed than the border. The engraved picture showed two figures sitting on a small bench; the smaller was leaning on the taller figure. Armin looked at the smaller figure first. The person had short hair with and undercut and it seemed that the figure had a scowl on his face, though there was a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth that was shown. The taller one also had short hair, but it was messier. That person had a childish smile on his face as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing like a maniac. The blonde also saw that the taller one had his arm around the smaller, almost like he was going to give him a hug. Armin smiled and turned the watch around to read the inscription on the back:

_Time Will One Day End,_

_But Love Will Not._

_You Have an Eternity to Find_

_Your Love._

"Each one's different." Armin jumped slightly only to see that Jean was looking at him. The brunette pulled out his own and showed the blue eyed boy the picture of the boy bowing to the girl with the sword, "Some people say that the pictures are of a single moment or event in the future. The words inscribed on the back express each picture, it's all quite confusing, really, but in a way it's interesting." Jean put his pocket watch back into his pocket and walked to the now opened door, "Come on, her majesty doesn't like to wait."

* * *

**A/N:**** Ugh, sorry for the boring short chapter (and the other short chapters before this one). They were more like introduction chapters so the better stuff will start to come next chapter! **

**The AUs that I have are: Wizard of Oz AU, Peter Pan AU, and Hogwarts AU (since a ton of people are doing that one). Remember to review if you want me to write one of them and update more on this story!**

**The dress that I was trying to describe the best that could is in the cover image if you want a visual. Armin's second outfit was based off of Oz's outfit on the front of the first volume of Pandora Hearts.**


End file.
